


Core Logs: Dulcet

by MissDragon42



Series: The Cores of Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Voltron logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragon42/pseuds/MissDragon42
Summary: Dulcet's log of her life thus far





	Core Logs: Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> The writer of this series was inspired by the Vlogs that dreamworks is making an made this

Castle of Lions Archive  
File C-05: Dulcet  
Video Log Transcriptions  
VIdeo Mission Log 0001 :

Dulcet:  
Hey everyone! I’m Dulcet, the current Core of the Blue Lion.

Coran said we should all do video logs of our missions from  
now on. He said that it’s so that the ‘future generations will be able to know the stories of our heroics’ or something. 

But honestly I have no idea where to start. Right now I’m too worried about Rinya to really tell anything useful. 

I guess I could tell a bit about myself first.

My name is Dulcet…and I already said that. Anyways, I’m an alien, plain and simple. My species is called the Aruvi. I’m from the planet Erobernde. My gender is female and go by she/her pronouns. I’m about 17 Deca-pheobs old, though I’m not sure. It’s hard to translate from earth years to deca-pheobs.

Oh! I guess I can talk about earth. I stayed there for about a year. As for how I got there...it’s a long story. Basically I was taken as a prisoner on a Galra cruiser. While the soldiers were busy capturing some scientists, I managed to sneak onto an escape pod. I...found out later that those scientists were actually Shiro and his crew. That reminds me, I don’t know the names of the other crew members. I should ask him sometime.

Anyways, I landed on earth and I wandered around, and that’s when I saw a human for the first time, and that human was Elise. My first impression of her was, well, that she was obviously a native of the planet. I loosely based my human illusion on her because I thought all humans would look more or less like her. I disguised myself as a human before approaching her and her family. Then, Elise and her parents saw me and took me in. I didn’t trust them at first, so I told them I had amnesia and couldn’t remember anything, it was better than risking the truth. 

My first thoughts about Elise were that she was passive and non-threatening, she wasn’t built like a warrior. I also found out that she was a bit loud but very kind.

A few days after that, I met Abby. My first impressions of Abby was that she was also a native of earth, but she was a different color and size than Elise. That was how I found out how diverse the human population could be.

Anyways, Abby was also really nice to me, back then I saw her as a peaceful being who was round and soft. She also smelled nice. 

Obviously as I spent time with them I got to know them better, they really helped me adjust to life on earth. It was really tough for me, especially since earth’s technology is so advanced compared to my planet. I had to learn so much in order to survive, it must of been frustrating, watching me struggle with simple things. But Abby and Elise were always patient. Elise’s family were really helpful too, on their free time they would teach me how to read and write.

Time passed and I got used to life on earth...well mostly anyway, there were a few things that still confuses me. Like how humans segregate themselves based on the stupidest things, like skin color and where they’re born. It’s as if every single country is it’s own planet and every human is a unique species! Also, I don’t get dogs and cats. Why is it that some of these animals can look completely different from each other but are still related?! Like seriously! How are Chihuahuas and Dobermans the same species?!

Here’s a tip for anyone hoping to visit Earth: don’t. It’s messed up. 

Anyways, I kinda adjusted to human life, and things were sort of normal. And then Rinya came crashing into our lives. Literally. 

We found her pod in a lake, Allura said that it probably was sent 10,000 years ago when Altea fell and that it had probably in there for a long time, keeping her in stasis until the castle reactivated. Either way it really freaked us out when she first showed up.

We became fast friends, even after Rinya had pinned Abby to the ground and threatened to hurt us. Ah, good times. I think the reason why I liked her so much was because I could relate to her. Being in a new place and having no idea where you are or what to do. 

Soon after that, the paladins found us and, whelp, here I am. I’m really grateful to everyone, they accepted me even though I lied to them and they’ve been supporting me every step of the way.

I guess in the end everything turned out ok...sorta. I mean, we’re in an intergalactic war with a ruthless dictator in charge of a massive army with little to no hope of succeeding but...I think that we have a chance o stopping this. I have to believe that.

Oh! Pidge just messaged me. She said that Allura managed to finish making the medicine and was gonna give it to Rinya, so I’m gonna leave this log here, which is good cuz I had run out of things I wanted to talk about at the moment.

So...yeah.

See ya later.

...Hopefully

End of Video Log


End file.
